The Alternate Path
by HopelesslyObssesedFanGirl709
Summary: What if Kyle and Stan weren't best friends, but enemies? What if Wendy wasn't the girl everyone wanted to be? When, Kyle Broflovski moves to South Park, he never thought that he'd have to deal with kids like Eric Cartman or have someone knocking on your window in the middle of the night. Will he be able to survive in South Park or will he go insane?
1. Chapter 1-The Start of a Rivalry

The Alternate Path

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I'm too young to own South Park and even if I was old enough, I still don't own it. (Sigh)**

**Hi, I'm extremely new to this fandom (this is really awkward.) Anyways, the idea of Kyle and Stan being enemies instead of friends popped into my mind and I wondered how it'd affect everything that happens. I will warn you that some of the characters may be OOC because their personalities reflect on everything they've been through and who they're friends with (in my opinion.) There will be slash later on, but not right now. If you don't like slash, I suggest not reading this story at all because you will want to kill me and I do not want that (obviously.) I hope you enjoy! **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1- The Start of a Rivalry

"I'm so boreeedddd," Eric Cartman whined as he stood at the bus stop with his two 'friends', Kenny and Stan.

The three boys were all 4th graders in a town called South Park located in the state of Colorado. They were all dressed in winter apparel due to the fact that Colorado was colder. The boys were waiting for the bus that would take them school. It was always late and Eric Cartman decided to bring that up once again.

His two so-called friends did not answer him. Kenny was lost in thought, daydreaming about all of the hot girls in his class. Stan was angered at something his dear friend Cartman said yesterday and refused to speak to him. This was pretty usual; Cartman was being obnoxious and angered Stan and Kenny being the messed up kid he was and thinking about girls' boobs. It may've been unusual for most 4th graders, but for them it was normal.

"Kenny, did you know that a family just moved to South Park and they have someone our age!" Stan announced, being careful to address Kenny and not Cartman still holding his grudge.

This snapped Kenny out of his daydreams and got him to say through the hood of his orange hood that covered most of his face, "I hope they're hot! It'd make up for some of the ugly people in this town!"

"You do realize that it isn't a girl our age, but a boy," Cartman said, "So that makes you gay! HAHA!"

"We don't know if their child is a boy or a girl!" Stan exclaimed, "We'll find out today because they are going to our school!"

"They better be cool!" Cartman said, "Then we could insult Kenny and all of the other losers in our class!"

"That'd be horrible!" Stan shouted, punching Cartman's arm.

"Plus, they'd probably think that you're a fat ass and would make fun of you!" Kenny added.

Before Cartman could say anything back to him, the bus came. They received the usually crap they got from their bus driver and took their seats. Soon, they arrived at school to see a classroom full of chattering kids. As they entered, everyone swarmed to Stan. This is because he was the most popular kid in the class, along with Kenny.

Everyone thought the two boys were cool. Stan was the quarterback of the football team and the boy that all of the girls wanted to date. Everyone also liked Kenny because he often got himself killed and came back to life. It became pretty cool according to everyone and they all ignored the fact that he was probably the poorest kid in the class. Nobody liked Cartman though. They all thought Cartman was extremely mean and fat so everyone mocked him. The only person that hung around him was a boy named Butters who didn't even like him; Cartman was just forcing him to be around him so he could have at least 1 friend.

Everyone talking to Stan about the football game he won or to Kenny about the stunt he did also over the weekend getting him killed. They were so busy talking that nobody saw the small boy that quietly walked into the room. He went to the back corner of the room behind a girl who everyone hated named Wendy Testaburger who was reading a book. Everyone thought she was a nerd despite the fact that she was extremely pretty and nice. She was the only person who noticed the boy take the seat behind her.

"Why are you sitting here?" Wendy asked him, "Wouldn't you rather be up there talking to the wonderful Stan Marsh?"

"I don't know who he is," he told her, "I just moved here over the weekend. I really don't know anyone and that fat kid didn't seem very promising."

Wendy wrinkled her nose, "You mean Eric Cartman? He is the meanest kid in the class. I'd advise staying away from him!"

"That seems right," he said and also asked, "Why are you away from everyone else?"

Wendy sighed sadly, "Nobody likes me because they think I'm a nerd for reading. It doesn't help that the teacher encourages it!"

"That doesn't sound right," he frowned, "Shouldn't teachers encourage reading?"

"This is South Park so of course not," Wendy said with a wry laugh, "This town is crazy. I don't see why everyone would everyone want to move _here_. Most of the adults are immature weirdoes and most of the kids are mean."

"It can't be that bad," Kyle said.

"Wherever Eric Cartman lives is a horrible town," Wendy frowned.

"This guy must be a lot worse than mean," Kyle said.

"He dresses up as Hitler for fun!" Wendy told him while keeping her voice down so Cartman wouldn't overhear her.

Kyle looked as if someone smacked him straight across the face. There was visible anger in his eyes. "I usually give everyone a chance, but dressing up as Adolf Hitler for fun is the lowest point!"

Wendy continued to talk to Kyle. She was surprised that he actually seemed to like. Everyone else hated her because she was so smart and loved to read. They just thought she was weird. She always dreamt of a day where she'd be friends with girls like Bebe Stevens and would date Stan Marsh, the most popular boy in the class. But that day seemed like a myth to Wendy. She was bullied by Bebe and Stan was the one who pointed out her love for studying, reading, and academics in general causing everyone to hate her. That didn't stop her from dreaming though.

Meanwhile, with Stan and Kenny, everyone was asking Kenny about his latest stunt that got him killed once again. Kenny took the pleasure of telling him all because it was also getting many of the girls' attention. That is when their teacher Mr. Garrison came. He's been teaching their class ever since 2nd grade. Nobody knew why he was still teaching them. But still went on with it.

"Class, before we start classes, I'd like to introduce you to Kyle Broflovski," Mr. Garrison announced.

Stan was so busy talking to all of his friends that he forgot about the new kid. He tried to find Kyle, but he couldn't see him anywhere. He noticed that he wasn't the only person looking for him. The only person who wasn't looking was Wendy. _Of course, she's too busy reading_, Stan thought. But suddenly, she turned around to the vacant desk and whispered something.

"Is Kyle here?" Mr. Garrison asked.

"I'm here!" a voice called from the back of the room.

It was so obvious. Wendy was talking to Kyle who was sitting behind her. Stan couldn't believe that Kyle chose to sit back there with her. Mr. Garrison was thinking the same thing.

"Kyle, you don't have to sit back there," Mr. Garrison told him, "You know, you could sit up with people like Stan and Kenny…."

"No thank you, I like sitting back here," Kyle replied.

"Okay, suit yourself," Mr. Garrison shrugged and went on with classes.

Stan couldn't pay attention. He couldn't believe that Kyle chose to sit by Wendy over him. Maybe Kyle just didn't want to hurt her feelings. But he just couldn't seem to get it out of his head.

Recess came sooner than everyone thought. Stan knew he had to talk to Kyle. He found Kyle talking to Wendy.

"What are you reading?" Kyle asked.

"I'm reading Catching Fire," Wendy replied.

"There's a book to that?!" Kyle said actually surprised.

Wendy laughed, "Of course! It's so popular that they made a movie for it!"

"Wow."

"Hey, Kyle," Stan called out from by, causing him to jump a bit.

"Who are you?" Kyle asked.

"I'm Stan Marsh," he announced, "I was just wondering if you wanted to play basketball with my friend Kenny, Cartman, and I."

The moment he heard the word Cartman, he immediately thought different. Why would anyone want to hang out with someone like him? But Kyle didn't want to turn down the offer so soon.

"Wait, did you say Cartman?" Kyle asked suspiciously.

"I'm guessing you've heard about him," Stan said uneasily, "Don't worry! Cartman is just really fat and kind of annoying. He only hates you if you're poor and stuff!"  
Despite what Wendy said about Cartman, Kyle decided to give him a chance. He may've actually have been making fun of Hitler when he dressed up as him.

"I guess I'll pay for one game or something," Kyle shrugged, "I really don't like sports though."

"Great!" Stan said, ignoring Kyle's last remark as he dragged him to the basketball courts. Kyle mouthed, _don't worry; I'll be back _Wendy. He wasn't just going to leave her there. He wasn't so sure of everyone who Stan mentioned, especially Eric Cartman. When they got to the basketball courts, Cartman and a boy wearing an orange coat with the hood covering most of his face were there. He must've been Kenny.

"Guys, I found a 4th player for the game!" Stan announced to the two boys, "Now we can play 2 on 2!"

Kyle tried to hide his annoyance. So Stan just brought him there, not because he wanted to be his friend, but because they needed a 4th player to play basketball? His likings of Stan slowly began to drop.

"Is that the new kid?" Cartman asked. _No, I'm Miley Cyrus, who else?_ Kyle was tempted to say, but decided against it.

"Yeah!" Stan replied, "Now we can finally play! Kenny and I will be a team and you and Kyle will be a team!"  
_So now he's putting me on a team with lard ass over, there? You've got to be kidding me!_ Kyle mentally grumbled.

"Hi Kahl," Cartman said, "You seem pretty cool unlike Kenny over there."

"What's wrong with him?" Kyle dared to ask the fat boy.

"You know, it's just that he's the poorest person in South Park!" Cartman shrugged.

"Aw, I hope everything is all right for him," Kyle said trying to stay positive and away from talking badly about someone he didn't know. Even though he was poor, Kyle liked Kenny better than the other two from what it seemed.

"Yeah," Cartman said, "He could obviously be worse. He could be a ginger kid and he could be Jewish, but his neither so we're good."

Anger was building up inside Kyle. He was both of the things Cartman mentioned. He had ridiculously curly red hair and he was in fact, a Jew. There was no way he could interact with Cartman, let alone play a simple game of basketball. He started off without even telling them that he wasn't playing.

"Kyle, we haven't even started playing yet!" Stan called out.

"I changed my mind! I don't want to play anymore!" Kyle announced angrily as he stormed off.

"Great, now we have to find someone else!" Stan grumbled.

"I'm pretty sure basketball games don't go by that quickly," Wendy said when she saw Kyle back.

"One word: Cartman," Kyle announced, "That guy gets under my skin and I barely know him! I cannot believe that guy!"

"What did he do _this _time?" Wendy asked, as if it were normal (because it was.)

"First off, he just goes off insults Kenny who I am assuming didn't do anything wrong and then he insults everything that I am basically," Kyle said.

Wendy got the basic of idea of what happened and Kyle didn't even have to explain it to her. Since she knew Cartman for so long, she pretty much knew what he was going to do and when. Cartman was nice to people who felt were flawless and one of the only people Wendy knew of that Cartman thought that of was Stan Marsh. Everyone else had a trait that made Cartman bully them. She knew that Cartman's biggest problems were with red heads, gays, and Jews. She didn't even know what Cartman had against all of those traits. They couldn't really be controlled. Did Kyle fit all of those traits? Of course not! But then as she analyzed it more, she realized she never asked him.

"Are you Jewish?" Wendy asked, "I was just wondering because when I brought up that Hitler is basically Cartman role model, you looked ready to burst into flames."

"Yeah," Kyle shrugged, "I honestly don't understand what the big deal is. We aren't different than anyone else really, but I guess it doesn't really help that my hair is a mess…"

He took off his hat reveal a mass of scarlet curls. The color itself was absolutely stunning, but the fact that it wasn't the color of a girl's Christmas dress or for a rose, but someone's hair made it less stunning. He quickly put his hat back on avoiding getting any comments that he received back at his old town. Wendy didn't say anything though; she was thinking how even more inconsiderate Cartman seemed to her. It may not have been a big deal, but it seemed that Cartman didn't even care that people were getting angered with him yet he was always moping around about not having friends.

Soon recess was over and it was time for lunch. Wendy was surprised that Kyle actually sat by her. She knew there was no reason too, but in the past whenever someone would sit by her in the past, it was always a trick just to make her look bad and make everyone think she was stupid. Kyle was different. She never noticed anyone like him that just seemed so…normal. He may've been different, but compared to everyone in South Park he was the most normal, friendly person she has met. She never thought that a boy would actually want to become her friend and she just hoped it didn't turn out like the awful Twilight saga she read over the summer. She would not like him like that; he'd only be a friend. Hopefully he thought the same.

At the other side of the lunch room, things weren't so civil. Stan was ready to choke Cartman and Kenny was staring over at the 'popular' girl table. It was normal to them and everyone else there, but to any sane person, it was horrifying.

"Kenny, Stan is trying to kill me!" Cartman whined, "Do something!"

"Is this still about that stupid basketball game?" Kenny groaned, "What is your deal?! Basketball doesn't even start until later!"

"Yeah, but it isn't fair!" Stan said, "We haven't been able to play a real game in ages!"

"Oh come on-"Cartman tried to say, but Stan already knew what he was going to say and answered.

"Butters does not count," Stan told him, "Maybe you shouldn't have insulted Kyle!"

"I didn't insult him though!" Cartman protested, "I was just telling him how poor Kenny is!"

Before anyone could witness it actually happened, Cartman was punched in the jaw by Kenny who was glaring at him. Cartman did what everyone expected and that was running away screaming and threatening that he was going to tell Mr. Garrison despite that their teacher didn't even give a Fawkes. **[1] **

Stan sighed, "I just don't why he left, I mean Cartman didn't do anything that's would've offended him."

Kenny mentally rolled his eyes. He didn't want his friend to think that he was annoyed even though he was pretty irritated. Stan was a great friend, but sometimes he could be a bit oblivious or even arrogant without realizing it. Like just at recess, Stan put what seemed like the meekest kid ever on a team with Eric Cartman. Plus, Cartman didn't even leave a good impression on him. From what it seemed like to him, Kyle didn't like people getting talked about negatively even if it was him, Kenny McCormick, the poorest kid in town. Nobody could really look past that. They really did care that he was poor, but whenever they were pointing him out, they'd say, 'That's Kenny, you know the poorest kid in town who always dies and resurrects!' They never even disagreed with Cartman when the topic came up. Kyle was the first person that Kenny heard of that ignored it despite not knowing him. What Kenny didn't realize was that there was more to why Kyle didn't want to be around them.

"Too bad Cartman basically screwed everything for us like always," Stan sighed, "Maybe you could convince him to forget about it and we could restart!"

"Why can't you do it?" Kenny asked, "You're the one who wants to do it so badly."

"Yeah, but that means I'll also have to go see Wendy," Stan grumbled, "She is so weird. Plus, you'd be far better at convincing him."

They both knew that it definitely wasn't true, but Kenny just went with it. He didn't want to, but he really didn't feel like having Stan nag him about it. When he got to their table, Kyle immediately spotted him.

"You're Kenny, right?" Kyle said and Kenny nodded.

"Stan apologizes for Cartman's attitude and was wondering if we could just restart," Kenny said.

Kyle's eyes narrowed, "Why didn't he come over and tell me this himself if he actually cared."

"That is beyond me," Kenny replied, "I'll be right back."

He went back to their table and went over to Stan who was eagerly waiting.

"What happened?" Stan asked hopefully.

"He was wondering why you couldn't go over and say those things for yourself," Kenny told him, bored with the whole scenario that wasn't even a big deal.

"Could you tell him to come over here?" Stan asked sheepishly.

"This is getting ridiculous," Kenny grumbled as he went back over to Kyle's table. When he got there again, he said, "His Greatness wants you to come over to his table.

Kyle snickered, "Seriously? He wants me to talk to him about something that is pretty much his fault? Yeah right!"

"Now, I need to tell His Wonderfulness that I was right!" Kenny said going back. When he was gone, Kyle turned to Wendy and asked, "Is he Stan's slave or something?"

"Pretty much," Wendy replied.

"I told you!" Kenny exclaimed, "Kyle thinks that you're being ridiculous."

"Well tell him that, he can come over my house on Saturday along with you and Cartman," Stan said quickly.

"How about _you_ do that?" Kenny suggested, "Kyle will probably be more forgiving."

"Good point," Stan admitted and dreadfully went over to the other table where Kyle and Wendy were."

"Hey Kyle," Stan said sheepishly, "I'm really sorry about Cartman; he's always like that. I was wondering if you'd like to come over my house on Saturday."

Kyle looked genuinely surprised. He was really beginning to think that Stan thought that he was really too good for anything. He proved him wrong.

"Sure," Kyle replied.

"Great," Stan said.

* * *

The week flashed through their eyes. As the week went by, more people were talking to Kyle and even asking why he was hanging out with Wendy when he could be hanging with Stan. After that, everyone was a bit nicer to Wendy. In fact, she was invited to sit by the popular girls and it wasn't even a fluke. On another note, people started hanging around Kyle more because his good spirit (for the most part) left a mark on them and was highly contagious. Even though he wasn't as popular as Stan, Kyle was pretty well liked. At home, Kyle's mom, Shelia, was ecstatic that he already had many friends and was invited to someone's house already.

Soon enough Saturday came and Kyle headed for Stan's house which wasn't too far from his. When he got there, Stan was not only there, but Kenny too. This he didn't mind because he didn't have anything against Kenny.

"So, what do you want to do?" Kenny asked Stan and Kyle.

"We're still waiting for Cartman," Stan announced.

"Why is _he _going to be here?" Kenny groaned, "We don't even LIKE him!"

"I know," Stan agreed, "If I didn't invite him then I'd be grounded for two weeks!"

Both nodded, understanding his pain. Soon enough, Eric Cartman showed up, as smug and fat as always. Nobody was particularly pleased with the fact that he was there, especially Kenny, but Cartman took no notice to that.

"What are going to do?" Cartman asked.

"I don't know," Stan shrugged, "Play video games?"

That is what they did the whole time. Kyle actually was planning on leaving the whole thing behind him. Kenny and Stan weren't bad and Cartman was obnoxious, but bearable. But right towards the end, everything turned into chaos. Cartman was playing a fighting game with Stan while Kenny and Kyle sat out for there were only two controllers.

"DIE YOU GINGER JEW!" Cartman yelled furiously at the person he was killing.

"What?!" Kyle said a bit annoyed with his remark.

"This person won't die!" Cartman whined, "It's probably because he can't burn in the sunlight because it's raining! He's just a stupid Jew!"

"What is your problem with red heads and Jews?!" Kyle asked him bitterly.

"Because they're stupid!" Cartman told him plainly.

"I'm Jewish, you dumb ass!" Kyle snapped, "Plus, I'm a red head!"

"I doubt-"

Kyle took off his hat revealing his red hair which looked similar to Ronald McDonald's. As expected, Cartman started laughing and Stan did to. Kyle furiously put his hat back on and walked out of Stan's house, leaving Kenny there with Stan and Cartman who were laughing like crazy. None of them knew that the very day was the start or a very intense rivalry that would affect them all dearly.

* * *

**[1]- Harry Potter reference! Fawkes is Dumbledore's phoenix in case you didn't know. Did you guys really think I was going to use the actually word? **

**How did I do? Horrible, I know. I apologize for how out of character everyone was, but since Kyle just moved to South Park, I figured that they all played a part on how each one of them acted. Since Kyle just got there, I'd figure that everyone's personalities would be altered a bit along with Kyle's himself. I know I made Stan WAY too arrogant and a bit mean, but that just seems like how he'd be. Also, I will not be doing KylexWendy. Not only do I not like those two together, but I already have different paths for them. They are only going to be friends nothing more. This chapter is mainly in introductory chapter that just sets everything up a bit more for the next chapter once I get to it. Please do not flame; I know saying that will not help, but seriously that'd be like stealing from a baby because I'm still a kid for crying out loud! Constructive criticism is welcome; please don't go too hard on me though. I hope I didn't kill anyone with this.**

**~Still hopelessly obsessed and a fan girl that is praying for the people in the Philippines.**


	2. Chapter 2-The Wrench in the Plans

The Alternate Path

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park and never will! D:**

**Hey everybody, I'm back with another chapter. Somehow, it didn't post correctly so I had to repost it so sorry about that... I know you are all thinking, 'Not this crazy person again!' You're all going to have to deal with it though. I will try to get the chapter up for my other story soon and by soon I mean probably Thanksgiving Break because I get a whole week off school. Thank you all so much for the positive feed-back! It means so much to me (seriously.) Enough of this ridiculous author note! On with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2- The Wrench in the Plan

Stan felt a bit guilty. Looking back Saturday, everyone was being a bit ridiculous except for Kenny. Kyle was overreacting, Cartman was being Cartman, and he was being a bit inconsiderate. Maybe he should try apologizing…for real this time. Nobody really did anything wrong; it was just a bit of a misunderstanding. On Monday, he went to tell the other two his plan and they reacted exactly how anyone would think that they would.

"I think that's an okay idea," Kenny shrugged, "Maybe if we all become friends, Wendy will also hang out with us!"

"Why would you want _her_ to hang out with us?" Cartman asked irritably. He was already annoyed because his cat wouldn't stop meowing throughout breakfast.

"She could help us with homework, but more importantly, she is f**king hot!" Kenny brought up, "She isn't Bebe, but she'll work!"

"Guys, this isn't about that!" Stan snapped.

"Oh, we'll turn the attention back on you Stan," Cartman sneered, "Why are you so worried about apologizing?! It was obviously his fault! He shouldn't get so angered about stupid comments like that!"

"I guess you have a point," Stan realized, "You should apologize because you're the reason why he'd even be mad at us in the first place."

"No way Stan!" Cartman complained, "Only little girls apologize!"

"No wonder so many people hate you, Cartman," Kenny muttered. Cartman heard him though.

"AYE! That's not true!" Cartman objected, "You a liar Kenny!"

The two continued fighting when the bus came. The bus lady opened the door, as grouchy as usually.

"Hurry up!" she yelled, "We're…actually on time today!"

"No need to yell about it, crazy bitch!" Cartman yelled.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"N-nothing…"

* * *

Once they got to school, they were surprised to see that all of the girls were over at Wendy Testaburger's desk.

"OMG! That party was so much fun!" Bebe squealed, "You are my new best friend!"

"Hey, I thought _I _was for best friend!" a girl named Tiffany** [1]** whined.

"F**k off Tiffany!" Bebe shrieked, "Wendy is so much cooler than you!"

"Yeah Tiffany, we don't even like you!" Wendy agreed and other girls nodded.

"Your lose losers!" Tiffany snapped as she stormed off.

"What the hell just happened there?" Kenny asked to the closest person who happened to be Craig.

"I have no f**king idea," Craig admitted, "Everyone is worshipping Wendy for whatever reason! I don't know what happened over the weekend, but everyone seems to adore her now."

"Since when did _that_ happen?" Cartman asked nosily, "Nobody even likes her!"

"Well, nobody likes you Cartman!" a voice said from behind. Cartman turned behind him to see Miss Popular herself.

"Well I see that you haven't changed," Cartman said, "You still eavesdrop into others people's conversations!"

"And I can see that you're as _fat_ as always!" she shot back, ignoring his remark as if he never said it.

"AYE!" Cartman yowled, "I'm big-boned not fat!"

"Being big-boned is just a myth," she huffed.

"NO IT ISN'T!" Cartman whined, "My mom said so!"

"Don't believe everything your mom says!" Wendy sneered.

Then Mr. Garrison walked in as soon as their dispute was started. The two stopped fighting and everyone was in their seats. Nobody noticed, but Kyle's seat was vacant; he was not there.

"Good morning class, today we're going to talk about a horrible tragedy that recently just happened," Mr. Garrison announced, "We're going to talk about the death of Brian Griffin on Family Guy."

Then Wendy raised her hand and Mr. Garrison called on her, "Mr. Garrison, what does this have to do with what we're learning? This is completely off topic! You just don't want to teach the class today!"

"Wendy, who's the teacher here?" Mr. Garrison asked, exasperated with Wendy's concern, "Since I'm in charge, we'll talk about what I want to talk about and this is crucial!"

Wendy sighed in defeat; that was what the class ended up talking about for the whole morning. To tell the truth, none of them actually liked Family Guy so they didn't care that the dog died that much. They were just glad that Mr. Garrison wasted the entire morning on that measly topic. When it was time for recess, everyone ran to the doors; not because they wanted to go outside and hang with their friends, but they didn't want to hear another word about the dog.

"Hey guys, where do you think Kyle is?" Stan asked. He hadn't heard from him the entire morning, but that was probably because he sat in the corner.

"I'm pretty sure the stupid Jew isn't here today!" Cartman sneered, "Now you won't be able to confess your feelings!"

"SHUT UP CARTMAN!" Stan yelled at the fat boy who remained unfazed, "I feel bad about and Saturday and I actually feel regret for my actions, unlike you!"

"Geez, what made you into such a little pansy?" Cartman muttered.

"So apologizing makes you a pansy?" Stan questioned.

"As I said, earlier Stan," Cartman said, "It's a waste of time!"

"Why would it be?" Stan asked.

"Easy, Kahl sucks!" Cartman said, "Would you rather be friends with the stupid ginger Jew or be friends with cool people like me?"  
"Well, both of you're pretty stupid!" Stan said.

"AYE!" Cartman yelled, "You take that back!"

"…and I hate you and you're beach ball like body," Stan continued.

"RESPECT MY AUTHORITEH!" Cartman whined.

"But Kyle acts like such a little girl and will probably become as annoying as you!" Stan reasoned, "I guess I should ignore the whole situation!"

From a distance, there was laughing. Stan and Cartman turned to see Butters and Kenny who happened to be play one-on-one. Kenny was smirking at both.

"You both really sound like losers," Kenny snickered, "I'm sorry, but you sound like two girls on a TLC sitcom!"

The two boys glanced at each other than looked at Kenny who was standing there, smirking at them. Butters was nearby, attempting a lay-up, but the ball ended up hitting his face, knocking him over. The three other boys ignored the injured Butters. Just then, Craig walked by.

"Are you guys gay or something?" Craig asked, "The way you're staring at each other is not right in any way or form."

"I have to go back to Butters to make sure he didn't kill himself yet," Kenny sighed shaking his head as he turned away.

"I still need to tell this fat ass something," Stan said, almost suspicious.

Kenny went back to Butters who was still lying on the ground with the basketball right next to him. He continued to try to help Butters get better despite how hopeless the situation seemed. Although, he really wanted to help Butters, Kenny couldn't focus on him. Every now and then, he would hear part of Stan and Cartman's conversation. He knew they were talking about Kyle and it wasn't in any positive way.

He understood that Stan wanted to apologize earlier and Cartman still disliked him, but Kenny couldn't believe that Stan changed his mind a about. He never thought that anybody would side with Cartman on _anything_, but today he was proven wrong. He couldn't believe that Stan actually went with him and was just so quick to change sides. They barely knew Kyle and he seemed nice. He only got mad because of Cartman's ignorance. Now Stan was making remarks about him that never would've made if he were going to apologize. Something wasn't right about Stan.

* * *

Kyle was at home with the flu. He got sick often so it wasn't unusual for him. Usually he didn't like missing stuff, but today, he was definitely fine with it. He didn't want to see Cartman's pudgy face or deal with Stan for a while either. After that Saturday, he was really rethinking everything that happened and what went wrong. He knew that he overreacted a bit, but a person could only deal with Eric Cartman's constant hatred of people with red hair and Jews. Maybe he should try to fix everything. In fact, they could all be very good friends since they didn't live too far from each. Luckily, he was feeling better.

"Kyle, one of your classmates brought your homework," his mom called up, "I'm going to place it on your desk.

Shortly, his mom came up with a not very surprising small stack of books. They never really did anything in class so it wasn't too shocking to see that he didn't have much to do. On top of the stack was sticky-note. It didn't list anything related to school at all. It read:

_Kyle, _

_Open your window at 10:00pm_

_KM_

Kyle was confused; he didn't know who KM was or what it stood for. Why did he have to open his window at 10? KM could be a stranger, a criminal, or simply a classmate. He decided to work on his homework and ignore it.

* * *

He must've been asleep because the pounded startled him more than it should have. He looked around to see that nobody was there. Nobody was at his door or outside his room. When he heard the pounding again, he immediately knew that it was the window. He glanced at the clock to see that it was 10:02pm. Kyle cautiously went to the window and lifted up the blinds. There wasn't a killer or stalker there at all. Nobody was there at all. When Kyle looked more thoroughly, he saw somebody wearing an orange hoodie lying on the ground.

"Kenny!" Kyle gasped while trying to keep his voice at a whisper; he didn't want to wake anyone up.

He crept down the stairs and unlocked the front door. He went outside to see Kenny lying there unconscious, in his yard. Kenny wasn't breathing.

"Is Kenny dead?" Kyle asked in disbelief, "He can't be!"

Kyle made the decision to bring Kenny inside; he couldn't leave him out in the cold. He lie him down on their couch. Kenny still wasn't moving. Kyle sighed; he was certain he killed his classmate.

"Kenny!" Kyle said in a loud whisper, "Are you dead!"

"No…" Kenny grumbled as he opened his eyes and rubbed the back of his head, "Did you forget to open your window or something?"

"No, I didn't know what KM stood for," Kyle admitted, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to tell you something," Kenny announced.

"Couldn't it have waited tomorrow?" Kyle asked, slightly annoyed that he couldn't find a better time.

"No," Kenny said, "I can't tell you at school because they'll be around. Stan hasn't been himself."

"What?"

"Stan is usually nice and considerate," Kenny explained, "Now he's acting like Cartman. Something is going on."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kyle wondered.

"Because, I have a strange feeling that they're going to be targeting you," Kenny said, "Stay away from him or else there's going to problems."

* * *

**[1] I was really bored so I just made up a random person. I guess I could've came up with someone else, but meh!**

**I'm the best at finding places to stop at, aren't I? Well, now we know that Kenny knows something that nobody else does and that something isn't right with Stan (probably me making him OOC lol) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to get my other two stories that I haven't updated in a while. **

**~Still hopelessly obsessed and a fan girl that isn't going Black Friday shopping. :/**


End file.
